Blood 2
by SarySoda
Summary: I'm really not sure how to make this into a summary with out sounding like an idiot so...uh well this is my first story on  so pweeeze read, just give it a chance.


Author's Note: This is sort of what I think/wish what would happen if the creators of Blood+ were to make another series.

Oh and I do not own Blood+

So yup plz enjoy

:D

**Blood+ 2**

**Chapter 1**

Haji stood in a faraway woods on a tall tree as he watched Kai carry Saya up the steps to the temple, the place where it all started. Kai was hunched over, and walking slowly, savouring the few moments he had with her. The usual blank expression on Haji's face twitched and he could feel the painful emotion bottled up in his chest, the back of his eyes stung and his vision became blurry before he let a single tear roll down his cheek, only because no one was watching. Haji wanted Saya to spend the last days being awake with out him so she could enjoy it, it would be less painful for everyone, he believed. He could here Kai speaking to Saya, who was already asleep. (he has super sharp ears :)) Haji tried to get closer to hear, and what comes out of Kai's mouth touches him.

"We love you, Saya." He finishes. _Not as much as I love you, Saya._ Haji thought.

Haji wished he would have at least said goodbye to her, but that would be too emotional for him.

The 30 long years of waiting for Saya to wake were starting. There are alot of things Haji hated in this world but the one thing he hated the most was waiting for Saya's long sleep to be over. He waited decade after decade only to spend three measley years with her, and he cherishes every moment with her until the time comes.

He saw Kai finally reach the top of the temple and walk slowly to the doorway.

Alot of people were lost through all of this. George, the Shiff, but what saddened him the most was loosing Riku. Riku, being Saya's chevalier, gave Haji hope. He wouldn't have been as lonely through the years if he had Riku. He was such a good boy, , always helping people, making friends with everyone, he was the light in a dark room. Riku didn't deserve to die the way he did.

Hagi turned his head, snapping back into reality. He saw Kai run out of the temple, trip over a rock, and fall to the ground crying. His hand covered his face as he curled into a fetal position. Haji was shocked to see Kai cry like that, Kai, guy. was actuallly breaking. It was painful watching Kai like this. After everything they've been through, Haji thought of Kai like his own brother.

And before Haji knew it, he was at the temple next to Kai, unsure of what to do.

Kai's voice cracked, "First Dad, then Riku, And now Saya." Kai continued crying for a few more seconds then gasped with a terrified expression on his face. "I have _no one."_ He put his hands back on his face and his whole body shook as he struggled not to sob anymore. Haji tried hard to keep his expresson blank. he wanted to help Kai, but didn't no what to do. Before he could stop himself, he leaned down and put his good hand on Kai's shoulder.

Kai's body quit shaking suddenly. He removed his hands from his face and looked up, his face wet and red with a shocked expression on it.

"H-Haji?"

"Kai" Haji said monotone, thinking of what to say, "You are not alone. You have so many good close friends...Mao, David, Lewis, Julia, Lulu...and me."

Kai just stared at him with his mouth wide open, suprised at what Haji, of all people, was saying to him.

"And the babies, they need you to be happy and strong and wise. Like your father. And Saya won't be gone forever. And she would want you to take good care of them." Haji paused for a while. "And if you ever need help with taking care of the twins, you can count on me."

Kai, still a little shocked by what Haji said, gulped and took a deep breath.

"You're right." Haji couldn't believe what he said actually worked. Kai wiped his face, took another deep breath, and stood up. "Live for today, look forward to tomorro, and keep smiling." Kai forced a smile. "That's what Dad always said."

***One Year and a half Later***

"Yes you did it, you _did it!_ Way to go, Akahana!" Kai exclaimed to the toddler in his arms, who just finished walking across the living room by herself for the very first time, "You've finally caught up with your sister!" Akahana just grinned a four toothed smile, her big brown eyes shining. Akahana's twin sister, Akari, was next to Kai, sitting on a very tired looking David's lap, who was also holding tiny David Jr. (lol)

That day after Kai left Saya at the temple he realized how hard and nearly impossible it was to take care of twin baby girls, and within three dhe was at Julia's doorstep asking for help and after only a week he completely moved in the mansion with them. He didn't exactly feel at home, but he got used to the servants and butler quikly. Plus he still ran the bar Monday thru Saturday, 5 to 12 at nite. He was pretty happy with his life.

"Ugh when is Julia coming back?" David groaned. Julia was working on a science project for the last three weeks leaving poor David and Kai stressed with three hyper active babies. It was pretty hard considering the majority of the babies weren't even human.

"The hell if I know." Kai sort of anwered.

Akari held out her arms towards Kai, wanting him to hold her.

"Aww you want Daddy to hold you?" Kai took Akari in his arms.

"I swear Kai you are like a completely different person around kids" Kai playfully glared at him.

"Shut up." David chuckled as Kai bounced the two giggleing girls on his lap. David's phone suddenly rang and he answered it.

"Hello...Oh hey Lewis long time no talk...wh-what?...oh no I thought they were all gone for good...I'm on my way." David snapped the phone shut and put baby David in his crib.

"What's going on?" Kai asked alertedly as he stood up. He put the twins in their own crib and they began to cry.

"Chiropterans. Eleven of them spotted in a small town about 30 miles from here." He explained quickley as he got dressed and grabbed his gun.

"I'm going with you" (Kai's catch phrase lol.)

"Kai listen you need to stay with the babies until Julia comes back and then you can catch up with me. We need all the help we can get. I'll call Julia and have her come over and after that you can wake up Lulu and have her come with you. She'd be good help."

David ran out the door and hopped into his car and left, leaving Kai alone with three crying babies.

"Aww man." Kai muttered.

Five minutes later the babies were sound asleep and Kai paced the room until he heard the door open loudly downstairs. He quickley ran down the marble starecase and to the main room.

"_Finally _Julia, you're here-...Haji?" Haji stared at him with a blank expression. "Haji? Where have _you _been? I haven't seen you in three months-"

"Saya's missing." Kai's Mouth hung open.

"_What?_ Can this day get any worse?"

"I-I think I broke the door"

"..."

They could here Julia's car park in the drive way.

"Finally she's here" Kai muttered.

"Listen Haji we just found out that a town about 30 miles from here have eleven chiropterans running around and we want to fight them off and it would be really nice if you would help us. Stay here and I'll go get Lulu."

Kai ran to the left side of the room and disapeared into a door.

"This probably has to do with Saya missing." Haji thought to himself, the sick churning in his stomach worsened and his heart beat rappidly as he worried about Saya. He has been searching for her non-stop for the past three months.

Julia burst through the doorway and frantically headed toward her lab down stairs to do some serious researching but stopped dead in her tracks and turned around.

"What happened to the door?"

"...sorry." Julia sighed then went back to her running frantically towards the lab.

**(for some reason i can't make a space line thing so i am going to use this sentence as a time space)**

Kai was about 50 miles above the speed limit. He just had 2 more miles to go then he would be in the town. They drove down a long and wavy country road. Lulu and Haji sat in the back seats, Lulu trying to make conversation and Haji staring blankly out the window with a slightly concerned expression on his face.

"Are we there yet, Kai? I'm ready to kick some chiropteran butt!" Lulu blurted.

"_Almost._ We're so close." _Man I hope David and Lewis are pulling through okay with out us. _Kai glanced over at Haji.

"So Saya is missing, Haji? Have any idea where she might be?"

"I have been looking for her for the past few months and no traces of her were left anywhere." Haji sighed. Kai began to get a little worried.

"Aww man this is not good. So is her cocoon thing like...gone?"

"No, it's there but she's not in it."

"That must mean she's awake right?"

"...Right."

"Hey," Lulu asked in an offended voice, "How come you talk to Kai but you don't don't to me?"

"That's cuz me and Haji are talking about serious buisness, not about the weather."

"I was just trying to make small talk."

"uh Lulu you seem to have grown over the past year." Haji stated awkwardley.

"Why thank you Haji I've grown a full 3 inches."

Then all of a sudden a loud thump was heard and the car bumped up and down, causing Lulu and Kai to scream.

"What was that?" Lulu screamed, looking around frantically.

"Chiropteran." Haji said with venom in his voice.

"We must be here...Look! There's David and Lewis." They all retreated from the car and ran over to David and Lewis. They were all in a deserted street roamed by chiropterans. It was dark out but the street lights helped them see.

Just as a chiropteran was about to chew off David's head, Haji fought it off with his cello case and Lulu stopped a chiropteran from sneaking up on Lewis who was shooting at two chiropterans (with no luck) and Kai had his father's gun is his hand, shooting away (with no luck again).

"Just like old times, huh, David." Kai said in his sarcastic voice.

"Yep-aaaargh" David grunted as a chiropteran jabbed at the left part of his back.

"How come you're the one who always get hurt?" Kai whined.

"Cuz I'm the only one who can take it." David bragged lightly.

They all continued fighting.

"Man we've been working our asses off and we've only killed 4 chiropterans!" Kai complained, "We need Saya, we need her blood!"

"Ow!" Lulu cried when a chiropteran slammed her against a car.

"Lulu are you okay?" Kai cried.

"Yeah I'm just gumdrops and icecream!" She said sarcasticlly.

"Luluuu! Look out!" The chiropteran nearly chopped her in half before Kai shot his head off.

"Wow thanks Kai."

"What ever."

"Alright everyone!" David announced "We got 5 down, 6 to go!" he shot at another chiropteran that tried to sneak up on him, causing it to colapse. "Okay make it 5, and I'm out of bullets!"

Just then a chiropteran jumped at Kai, knocking his gun out of his hands. He grunted as it picked him up and slam him against the wall, cracking his head open, ready to kill. Out of no where a boy with dual swords came jumping from a tall building (what was considered tall in that tiny town) and swung from a street light, aiming at the chiropteran and slicing it's head off, saving Kai's life. Then the boy took his dual swords and killed off the rest of the chiropterans. When he was done he was faced the oposite direction from everyone and putting his swords away in a case. Everyone was quiet, staring the boy.

"Who are you?" Kai yelled (leave it to Kai to break the silence).

The boy turned around to show his face and Kai couldn't believe his eyes.

**(for some reason i can't make a space line thing so i am going to use this sentence as a time space)**

Author's Note: So it's pretty obvious who the boy is right?...Riiiiiiiight

So um please reveiw this is my first story on here soooo and yeah tell me what you like, dislike, what you like...and what you reaaally like.

:D

.


End file.
